The present invention relates to backside illuminated (“BSI”) image sensors, and in particular, the formation of same for even reception of different wavelengths of light.
Image sensors attempt to capture incident light into signals that accurately record intensity and color information with good spatial resolution. Front side illuminated (“FSI”) image sensors have photodetectors on silicon chips over which a circuitry layer including many levels of wiring is built up. In FSI image sensors, the light reaching the photodetectors must pass through the circuitry layer first. One limitation of FSI image sensors is that the circuitry layer can limit the exposed area, or aperture, of each pixel. As pixel sizes shrink in FSI image sensors due to increasing demands for higher numbers of pixels and smaller chip sizes, the ratio of pixel area to the overall sensor area decreases. This can reduce the quantum efficiency of the sensor.
This concern is addressed somewhat by backside illumination image sensors in which light enters the sensor from the back of the chip, thus avoiding the circuitry layer. However, in BSI image sensors, the light must still pass through the silicon that lies between the back of the chip and the photodetectors. This can also pose particular challenges, as will be further described herein. Further improvements can be made to BSI image sensors which may help to overcome deficiencies of current devices.
Size is a significant consideration in any physical arrangement of chips. The demand for more compact physical arrangements of chips has become even more intense with the rapid progress of portable electronic devices. Merely by way of example, devices commonly referred to as “smart phones” integrate the functions of a cellular telephone with powerful data processors, memory and ancillary devices such as global positioning system receivers, electronic cameras, and local area network connections along with high-resolution displays and associated image processing chips. Such devices can provide capabilities such as full internet connectivity, entertainment including full-resolution video, navigation, electronic banking and more, all in a pocket-size device. Complex portable devices require packing numerous chips into a small space. Moreover, some of the chips have many input and output connections, commonly referred to as “I/O's.” These I/O's must be interconnected with the I/O's of other chips. The interconnections should be short and should have low impedance to minimize signal propagation delays. The components which form the interconnections should not greatly increase the size of the assembly. Similar needs arise in other applications as, for example, in data servers such as those used in internet search engines. For example, structures which provide numerous short, low-impedance interconnects between complex chips can increase the bandwidth of the search engine and reduce its power consumption.